


KNOCK KNOCK

by crookedkidnightmare



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Jungkook and Yoongi are brothers, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, and when i mean fluff, bts doesn't exist, but he is so gay for yoongi, but i can't guarantee anything, choreographer!jimin, i am going to try no awful angst, i have no idea what the ship name is, jhope is momo's bf, makeup artist!yoongi, or smut, past namgi, past yoonjoon, side taejin, singing coach! jin, sugamon?, this is my absolute first attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedkidnightmare/pseuds/crookedkidnightmare
Summary: Jung Hoseok typically goes with his girlfriend, Momo, to her video shoots. But the shoot for the new video "Knock Knock", he meets the new Makeup artist, Min Yoongi. Instead of usually paying attention to Momo, he finds his attention wandering back to Yoongi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually really suck at updating. And as odd as this seems, don't appreciate or comment on this. Low ratings make me want to upload more for some reason. I like to feel like I don't have a standard to hold myself up to. You can talk to me on my twitter @crookedkidnight or my tumblr @crookedkidnightmare!

Jung Hoseok walked hand in hand with his girlfriend onto the set. 

"Momo, I'm going to get some water, do you want any?"

"Yes please!" She leaned in and gave him a kiss. All this was witnessed by the new Makeup Artist. Min Yoongi. He stood nervously by the other staff members. It was his first day and he was already given such a big task. The hair stylists and wardrobe filled him in on the look they were going for. He instantly got the concept. He loved it. It was so cute. He started on Sana. When they saw where he was going with the makeup, they approved. As he got done with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, that is when Momo approached with her hot boyfriend by her side. 

"Hey! You're new here! I'm Momo." She said, smiling.

"Min Yoongi." He smiled a small bit. She sat down in a chair across from the makeup table. Yoongi instantly got to work. The makeup was very obviously there, but in such subtle colors. From what the staff described, he got the feeling of something brightly subtle. The only thing that stuck out to him was the gaze he kept getting from Momo's boyfriend. Min Yoongi was determined not to fuck this job up. He had previously worked for 2ne1 but was dropped after the group disbanded. He had gotten into trouble at YG when rumors spread that he was dating one of the boy staff members. Which was totally untrue cause at that time he was dating Kim Namjoon, his now ex-Boyfriend and best friend. 

"There." He said, nervously. She scrutinized the makeup closely in the mirror.

"WOW! This is much better than the last makeup artist! She did such a sloppy job that I had to get Chaeyoung fix it up for me. Thank you, Min Yoongi!" Momo gave him a quick hug then scooted her way over to Hoseok's side quickly. "Come on, Hoseok. I wanna show you this one thing I saw earlier." Hoseok was snapped out of his trance by Momo tugging at his arm. The trance in which he had stared at Min Yoongi for 10 minutes. He walked away with Momo, with an occasional glance back at Yoongi.

 

As soon as the shoot started, it was already time for a lunch break. Yoongi left the building to go to a restaurant. He honestly didn't care as long as it was cheap. As he started to walk down the street, he got a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Hoseok. 

"Min Yoongi, right? I'm Jung Hoseok. I was wondering if you wanted to go eat with me."

"Why don't you go with Momo?" Min Yoongi looked at this 'Jung Hoseok' with a smirk.

"She's on a diet and she wanted to go over choreography with Park Jimin a couple more times."

"And you are asking me because...?" Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok stared at each other for a minute. Yoongi's mischievous, Hoseok's completely blank with shock.

"Ummm... I just thought we could eat together. I don't like going to restaurants alone." Hoseok said shyly. This made Yoongi smile.  

"Sure. Why not. Where do you wanna eat?" Yoongi agreed and Hoseok smiled back at him, brightly. Yoongi was absolutely dumbstruck at the beautiful smile. He started to think of a million ways to make him smile over and over again. 

"Let's eat wherever." After that, Yoongi motioned over to a McDonalds. They both agreed and walked down and across the street. It was strangely almost empty. With only 3 cars in the parking lot and 5 cars in the drive thru. They walked in ordered two large shamrock shakes, a Double-Quarter Pounder, and a Big Mac. As soon as they got their food and drinks, they sat down near the windows. They ate and talked comfortably until...

"So, how did you get into makeup?" Hoseok asked, completely chill about it. Yoongi was freaking out. He didn't know if the right thing to say was 'I'm the complete stereotypical gay that is into makeup.' Obviously he didn't want to say it. But he also didn't have any cover up story. He was only out his mother and father who have disowned him at this point.

"My mom... She really liked makeup-"

"She wanted a girl didn't she?" Hoseok jutt in.

"I guess you could say that?" Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, how did you meet Momo?"

"Oh, yea," Hoseok had to be sucked back into the reality that Momo was HIS girlfriend. "Before they debuted, I met Momo in the Starbucks I work at. She became a regular and we just kinda connected. The rest is history. What about you, hyung? I bet you got a beautiful girlfriend." Yoongi almost burst out laughing at the thought he had in his head. 'Yes I, a flaming gay man, has a beautiful girlfriend. In what universe? The one where I am straight? HA! Like that exists!' But instead of saying all that,

"I haven't dated anyone since last year. And even then, it wasn't that long." Was all Yoongi managed to say.

"Oh, I can try to set you up with some girls I know-"

"No thanks. I'm not looking to date any girls at the moment." Hoseok just shrugged and Yoongi nearly sighed in relief. Yoongi pulled out his phone. "Hey we should really get back. It's already 12:35."

"Oh shit. Yea, let's go." They both threw out whatever was left and walked quickly back to the set. Min Yoongi was instantly scolded by the director as soon as he walked in the door.

"I'm sorry sir. I won't let it happen again."

"It better not. I won't get rid of you since it is your first day but if this becomes a problem of you being late-"

"I promise, sir. I'll make sure to be on time from now on." Yoongi bowed deeply. The director nodded, sighed, then walked away. Yoongi stood up and quickly walked over to makeup table. He got to work silently.

"Hey, Hyung. I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Hoseok said, shamefully. Yoongi sighed.

"It's fine. It was my fault for not keeping track of the time." Yoongi kept working on fixing Momo's makeup.

"Oh did you guys go out for food?" Yoongi and Hoseok nodded. "It would've been nice if I came with but I had some work to do on the dance with Jimin-Oppa."

"It's okay, Momo. You work really hard for this. I understand." Hoseok smiles and takes her hand and gives it a kiss. She smiles back at him. This makes Yoongi feel like a third wheel.

"It's all done, Momo."

"Thanks, Oppa!" She jumps out of the chair and leads Hoseok to the set to play in the fake snow. As they laugh and have fun. Yoongi can't help but watch Hoseok's bright smile. Even though he is starting to feel the stabbing of jealousy at his heart. He wants Hoseok only to smile like that with him.


End file.
